


Red.

by atzblurbs



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzblurbs/pseuds/atzblurbs
Summary: You go on a date night with San and while on the way home, things get interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

[9:55 p.m.]

“Thanks for date night tonight, babes.” San smiled towards you while driving you home before fixing his eyes back on the road.

“I should be thanking you! You’re the one that planned it and paid for everything. I’m just glad you guys got a free day today from practice so you all could relax some,” you smiled back.

“Yeah, me too! It’s been awhile since we’ve had the time to go on a date,” he recalled while reaching over and placing his right hand on the inside of your left thigh and rubbing it.

Even though his hand was closer to the inside of your knee than where you missed him, this caused your body to react and shift in your seat, “Y-yeah it has been awhile!”

He’s always had such a huge control over your body. You could never hide it. He’d whisper in your ear and cause the hair on the back of your neck to perk up and goosebumps to travel down your arms and spine. Whenever you two have sex, it doesn’t matter whether he’s more rough or more soft, there’s a trace he leaves all over your body. Not to mention his habit of placing his hand on your inner thigh like right now. Whenever he did this, all you thought of was the color red. How red never fails to threaten the surface of your cheeks and when his fingertips always trail like a sentence that you never want to end up your thigh inch by inch, red hot heat pools in your core through the form of wetness. San knew this, and he fucking loved it.

He noticed your antsy reaction and how you stuttered your response and asked, “You good?”

You didn’t even look over at him to give him the satisfaction. “Yup, totally fine.”

God, you could feel the smirk forming on his face.

“Really?” he asked while sliding his hand up a little more. There it was again. That red hot heat sensation near your core.

“Mhm,” you mumbled while still keeping your eyes forward.

“That’s good because…” he moved another inch up your thigh, “I wouldn’t want you to get all fidgety on me while I finger fuck you.”

You audibly gulped. Surely he was kidding… right? He was fucking driving, for Christ’s sake.

He stopped at a stoplight and your gaze shifted towards him out of curiosity. His face was turned towards you as well and the traffic light was casting a scarlet hue on half of it. He held your gaze for a second and then his eyesight dropped to the gap between your thighs and he started moving his hand up more ever so slowly.

That’s when you realized that holy fuck, this man was being dead ass serious.

“Wh-While you’re driving San?”

“With how well your dress hugs your pretty curves? You’re lucky I didn’t fuck you in the goddamn restaurant booth when you took your coat off.”

You blinked trying to process his response and next thing you knew, the hue on his face turned to green and he turned back towards the road and took off driving without stopping his hand’s journey up your thigh. 

Within seconds, it was already under your dress and you braced yourself.

San hooked his thumb under your panties and you lifted yourself off the seat slightly and he slipped them to the side.

He squeezed the inside of your left thigh one last time then used a finger to swipe up your dripping folds and his cold touch caused your body to jolt a bit.

“Fuck, I love how you get so wet for me, baby. You’re such a good girl.”

You moaned at his words and bit down on your bottom lip.

He began rubbing your clit for a few seconds which caused your eyes to close in pleasure but then his finger went missing.

You opened your eyes back up to search for his hand but that’s when you saw him holding two fingers right at the entrance of your pussy.

“Beg for it.” he demanded in a deep tone.

What were you gonna do? Say no? “Please, San. Please finger fuck me.”

He smirked again before sinking his fingers into you knuckles deep.

“Shiiit,” you sighed. He gave you a second then started pumping them in and out of you at a constant pace.

You could feel the heat starting to build a little so you scooted down in your seat in an attempt to get his fingers even deeper than they already were.

You felt him glance at you quickly while turning a corner and he murmured, “You’re so sexy when you’re needy, kitten.”

A hand went up to your hair and then down to squeeze your own breast while you were losing yourself in his constant attack when you guys suddenly got caught at another stoplight.

Both of you were too far gone to even care if anyone were to look over into the SUV so he threw the car in park and then leaned over to use both hands in the time he had at the light. His right hand’s fingers were fucking you as deep as they would go and then his left was reaching over to rub your clit again.

Your breathing became labored and he started hitting your sweet spot which caused the pressure to start building up even more quickly.

“Faster,” you panted.

Both of San’s hands immediately started moving more rapidly and you could feel your release coming.

You impatiently started grinding against his fingers while he was still pumping and then you noticed the light reflecting into the car turned back to green.

He sat back up and removed his left hand from your clit without his right hand faltering in pace. Somehow, he was able to shift gears and start driving again. Your left hand instantly sprung up to grab onto his arm that was still reached over top of you. You started clutching onto it as leverage to fuck his fingers back even quicker now and using your own hand to rub your clit.

“That’s it, baby. Fuck Daddy’s fingers.”

Moisture pooled to your core once again due to his words and you kept up your tempo until you were right at the edge of your release. At this point, you were so fucked out that even your vision turned red and blurry until… “C-co-coming,” you managed to get out while your body started convulsing with San’s fingers still inside of you.

“Cum all over my fingers, baby.” 

You moaned during the duration of your high and then once it died down, your body slumped back against the seat and you were trying to breathe normally again. 

Your vision slowly came back to and you noticed you had miraculously made it into your driveway.

San slowly removed his fingers from you and you watched as he reached them up to his own mouth and sucked them clean.

The sight instantly made you horny all over again and then he reached over and placed his hand on the back of your neck and pulled you towards him to kiss you.

His tongue easily entered your mouth and he kissed you for a good 20 seconds before pulling back and asking, “Does your pussy taste good, kitten?”

“Yes,” you whimpered.

“Good,” he commented while sliding his hand down from your neck to your own hand, “but now you’re going to taste me,” he said while guiding your hand to his hard length.

And just like that, red colored your cheeks once again and you were already ready for more.


	2. Red - Part II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and San arrive at your home after your adventurous car ride only to have some more fun in your living room.

[10:30 p.m.]

“But now you’re going to taste me…” kept ringing through your eardrums. He had already gotten out of his side of the car, and was now on yours opening the door for   
you.

Your body felt too weak after the orgasm you just had and San’s last words to you. So, you awkwardly slid down from your seat until a foot touched safely on the blacktop driveway.

You climbed out fully then turned around to bend over into the car to grab your purse from the floorboard when SMACK.

San had smacked your ass and started rubbing the spot to soothe the sting. You moaned out as you turned around to face him.

“You’re so beautiful, you make me burn with red desire..” he said before kissing you. You knew all too well what he meant.

As soon as you two were inside the door, you dropped your purse on the floor while San guided you to the middle of your living room.

“On your knees,” he demanded.

You did as you were ordered and slowly slid down to your knees on the fluffy rug.

He unbuttoned and unzipped his ripped black jeans then pulled out his erect cock. He stroked it, up and down, while watching your reaction.

You noticed how well he knew himself – how he knew what would get him riled up. His movements made his cock stiffen up more and made the veins even more apparent. With every stroke towards the head, his dick would lift upwards a bit causing you to gulp at the length and girth.

You were sure your eyes were wild with lust and it took everything in you to not squeeze your thighs together to keep the overwhelming ache at bay.

Next thing you knew, his hand stopped at the head and squeezed lightly and you watched as a bit of pre-cum started sliding down the shaft.

You inherently licked across the entirety of your top lip and San almost lurched forward at the sight but controlled himself.

“Earlier in the car was about you…” he started, “Now it’s all about me, baby. Open your mouth.”

You barely had time to process his words before he grabbed your chin, pulled it down slightly, and thrust himself into your mouth. The shock wore off quickly as a moan erupted from deep in his chest and electricity ran through your body. 

He was so hard and needed to be taken care of fast. You moved your tongue slightly and he inhaled sharply.

You loved his reaction and you ached for him. Choi San would never be able to give you enough of him.

His hands tangled in your hair and held you as he pulled his dick out then pushed it back again.

“Ahh, kitten. I’ve been thinking of fucking those pretty lips and coming in your mouth all night…”

You moved your gaze from his cock up to his eyes and blinked slowly.

“Fuck, keep looking at me like that,” he hissed while continuing to thrust in and out of your mouth at a steady speed.

You started sucking and licking as he was mouth fucking you. You continued looking up at him and his moans filled your ears and aided in your confidence.

“Goddamn,” he groaned. “Take it…. All of it.”

You tilted your head back so you could take him deeper and he took advantage holding himself towards the back of your throat. Your nose was nearly touching his groin and you sat there deep-throating him.

Just when you were about to start choking, he backed up and out of your mouth giving you time to breathe as your spit started dripping from his dick.

“That’s so hot,” he commented in a deep, grovely voice.

However, you were too enthralled with what he just did and how he reacted that you said, “Do that again.”

“Gladly.”

He grabbed your head again and then moved his cock back to your wet lips. He rubbed his tip back and forth across them before he pushed past them.  
This time he held himself a bit farther back than before and you knew he was testing the waters. You nodded your head at him for reassurance and he pushed in even more. You could almost feel him hitting the back of your throat and you started moving your tongue back and forth rapidly on the bottom of his shaft to help him reach his high.

“Fuck, stay right there, I’m gonna come and I want you to swallow every drop, baby.”

He pulled out slightly and thrust back to where he was to begin with and then kept doing that repeatedly until a loud moan of your name emitted and bounced off the walls.

His thrusts started sputtering and a mix of hot and salty liquid started hitting the back of your throat. You swallowed continuously as your eyes started watering until he finally stopped.

He backed up slowly and you coughed causing the tears trapped in the corner of your eyes to fall. You probably looked a hot ass mess but you still forced yourself to look up to him. You wanted to see his satisfaction.

He chuckled darkly then dropped to his knees too and lifted both hands to wipe the tears from your cheeks.

His thumbs started rubbing both your cheeks and a big sinister smile formed on his face making his dimples pop out.

“Such a good girl for me…” he trailed off. “Now go clean up and we’ll cuddle and watch a movie.”

You walked to your bathroom and noticed your winged eyeliner was fucked because of the tears, the mascara trails that stained your cheeks, and your hair was a mess   
due to San’s fingers.

You straightened up quickly and walked back out and joined your boyfriend on your couch as he hit play on a movie.

As you snuggled up next to him, he leaned in and lightly kissed your forehead. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” you said back.

“I can’t be without you. You complete me in ways I’ve needed my whole life,” he confessed.

As he redirected his attention to the movie, you kept staring at his face in puzzlement. You had no idea how this man could be so dominant one minute causing you to see red, then the next be this sweet and endearing, causing your stomach to flip and make you feel pink. Sometimes, you could swear his duality could give you whiplash. 

You chalked it down to that was just how San was, though. A rollercoaster filled with all of the colors of the rainbow.

And you wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
